


Date(s)

by Skz6_1306



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Boyfriends, Chocolate, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skz6_1306/pseuds/Skz6_1306
Summary: Where everyone goes on a date with their own boyfriend but didn't expect everyone will go to same place.Alternatively: they all find out the youngest and second youngest are boyfriends.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 23





	Date(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I wrote...  
> Hope you guys enjoy this!!  
> It's just established seungin but their hyungs don't know..  
> (Has bits and pieces of all relationships..!) Wrote this coz I wanted some distraction so mistakes are inevitable, sorry! 😭

"Let's leave we are already late!"  
"Hyung!"  
"Wait for me!"  
"Will you please buy that chocolate for me, when coming back?"  
"If I remember!"  
"Sure! Thank you babe!"  
"Hmm..hyung?"  
"Let's go!"  
Seungmin who was waiting for so long is so confused seeing Chan standing in front of him ready to go.  
"Huh?"  
"What?"  
"I'm ready hyung!"  
"Innie!"  
A sigh of relief from Seungmin, and now Chan was confused. As he was about to say something a hand wraps around his arms so naturally he doesn't even doubt it, looking to his side his boyfriend Hyunjin.  
"Date?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Well enjoy!"  
"Yeah but where are you guys going?"  
And Chan never got the answer for that as the young boys already ran off, but their excited chatter is so loud they can still faintly hear it. Saying bye to everyone and warning Jisung and Changbin not to work because today is holiday, Chan and Hyunjin left for their date, and Chan still don't know where did Seungmin and Jeongin go because no one in house knows. 

But Seungmin and Jeongin didn't really care as they took a bus to amusement park that opened a long ago, sitting not on the last seat but still at the back of the bus, sharing earpods they were glowing brightly with face full of smiles and happy whispers about just how much they love each other and how great ful they are for everyone. It's not like they get this chance easily so they enjoy every moment of it. 

Reaching the park they just run to their favourite rides. Since both are not really afraid of anything they don't care about the ride and just enjoy it, but bad luck the lines are too long. And by the time they completed their first ride, they were hungry albeit enjoying the ride so much, standing in line with sun high up didn't really help them, so when finding food they didn't expect to find Chan and Hyunjin. Turns out they had same destination for date. 

Both Seungmin and Jeongin didn't really notice them, or maybe they did but didn't care but Chan and Hyunjin both were too shocked. They just came but Hyunjin being too hungry they came to food first, and now seeing Seungmin and Jeongin eating of course they were shocked, but the more shocking part is them feeding each other and so lovingly looking at each other. It wouldn't be too shocking if it was someone else but it was Seungmin and Jeongin they both are always teasing or fighting, and Jeongin would never let Seungmin feed him! So it was more than shocking, while Chan was still processing Hyunjin took a pic and send it to their group chat and it was immediately flooded with all shocking emojis, stickers, gifs and maybe memes. Thank god the other pair in amusement park has their phone on do not disturb otherwise you never know what the young ones are gonna do to Hyunjin. Maybe it's all the notification vibrations form his phone, but finally processing and making a big mental note to talk about it Chan also fed Hyunjin, buying him all the food he want. Holding hands both the couples left again to enjoy more rides. 

Unbeknownst to them two people from dorm left to amusement park because they were 1. Bored staying at home and 2. kinda spying on Seungmin and Jeongin sounds interesting. Well both know that is just an excuse because they also wanted a date, as Changbin us always in studio and Felix want some quality time with his boyfriend. So taking all the time, they stopped by a cafe and had a nice date, talking about everything and anything with some shy but intentional touches here and there, they can do this in dorm too but change in environment once in a while does make it feel special. Finally reaching the park they were just walking aimlessly, maybe finding for their friends or maybe they just wanna walk. But they never expected to find the young boys so fast and so easily. 

Maybe it's in middle of the park who knows, but it was a center with all four directions to go and a fountain with benches here and there, it was crowded but not too much because everyone were moving and some were sitting and all crowd was near the fountain taking pictures. But our two main people were too easy to find or maybe it's because we don't care about others. And once again the pair watching the two younger boys were too shocked, because they were taking pictures with fountain as background. And more shocked because they are taking selfies and Jeongin just kissed his hyung cheek, making Seungmin blush and steal a peck from Jeongin, for which he got a slap on shoulder. Before either Changbin or Felix recovered from the shock the other pair were chasing each other and disappeared. Changbin was first to snap out of the daze and completely collected himself, but beside him his boyfriend has his adorable confused face and Changbin couldn't resist to steal a kiss from him. 

And at the dorm the two lazy people were just cuddling watching some cat videos, were suddenly interrupted by a call. Sighing Jisung picked up the call still nuzzled up to his hyung.  
"Hello."  
"Sungie you should come here!"  
"Not interested."  
"Sungie trust me it's so awesome here? And there is also the chocolate you asked and you favourite sweet too!"  
Once again Jisung sighed dealing with excited Seungmin, you need a lot of energy and he can also here Innie saying something too.  
"Ahh! Give phone to Minho hyung."  
Before Jisung even got a chance to reject, Minho who was listening, not like he wanted to the call was too loud and Jisung was too near so taking the phone, he answered Seungmin.  
"Yeah."  
"Hyung! I challenge you to bring sungie here!"  
And Jisung already got up whining because he knows with Seungmin talking to Minho he will succeed in making Jisung come to amusement park, so better get ready. And Minho was also smiling at both his boyfriend and his best friend.  
"Sure! You just wait there!"  
"Yesss!"  
And they hung up. So when Jisung at last reached amusement park, he directly went to food, still whining god who knows how Minho actually had patience to listen to Jisung whining from home, in bus and till now. Well Minho is whipped. While searching for the chocolate he asked for he called Seungmin to tell he is here. And within 10 mins the other couple was in front of him. Well again Seungmin didn't let Jisung say anything and just pulled him to photo booth.  
They were taking photos together, Jisung would hate to admit but he did really enjoyed and during their last shot, after so many shots Jeongin leaned and kissed Seungmin's cheek and the other two in the room were not as shocked as the other two couples somewhere in the park. But you can clearly see in the photo thet Minho was kinda taken aback and Jisung was rolling his eyes.  
As they completed taking some dozens of photos Seungmin said bye and ran away before his Jisung gets to whine again, groaning he turned towards his boyfriend who was watching the younger two run away with a small smile.  
"Don't you dare think of running away like them! And you owe me 20 bucks now!"  
"Huh?"  
"Well as I said seungin are real babe!"  
"Seungin?"  
"Seungmin and innie! Our bet!"  
"Ohh yeahh!"  
"HAN JISUNG!!!!"  
Turing back Jisung found angry looking Seungmin with his favourite chocolate in his hand, and gave a bright smile taking the chocolate.  
"Not sorry! You bet on me and Minho hyung too!"  
"Well..."  
"KIM SEUNGMIN!"  
"LEE MINHO!"  
"SEO CHANGBIN!"  
"HWANG HYUNJIN!"  
"LEE FELIX!"  
"YANG JEONGIN!"  
"BANG CHRISTOPHER CHAN!"  
"..."  
"I mean everyone were shouting their names so I thought..."  
"So you shout out your own name?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youuu for reading 💕  
> At the end it's all of them finding out everyone is in the same park so they shout each other's name but no one calls chan so Chan calls himself 😅😂
> 
> On twt @chanseung_luv 😅


End file.
